SleepInduced Confession
by legaldramafan
Summary: Morgan hears Reid confess his love for him- while sleeping. Reid finds out and requests a transfer. Hotch gives Reid a week's vacation to think about his decision hoping that Morgan will be forced to confront his true feelings. What result? M/R SLASH!


**DISCLAIMER: Criminal minds isn't mine. I have no rights. I get no profits.**

Sleep-Induced Confession

Agents Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid were sharing a hotel room in Oklahoma City. They had just wrapped up a case and would be flying back to Quantico with their team the following morning. They were each lying in their own double beds staring at the ceiling in the dark.

"Is it true?" asked Derek. A few days ago, when the case first began, Spencer had been mumbling in his sleep and had confessed his love for him. Derek had tried to ignore it, but couldn't, so he confronted him.

"Yes," began Reid softly, "I never planned on saying anything."

"Why not?"

"What would be the point? You're not in love with me, and you knowing that I'm in love with you isn't going to change that. It's just going to make things awkward and uncomfortable between us, as the past few days have proven." Reid was glad that Morgan couldn't see the tears silently streaming down his cheeks. He was relieved he could still keep his voice steady.

"I'm sorry," Morgan stated softly, not really knowing what to say. He couldn't see through the dark, but he just knew somehow that Reid was crying.

"I know," came the soft reply.

"Here's my paperwork for Oklahoma Hotch," Reid stated as he entered the Chief's office.

"Thank you," he said, taking the file. He noticed his agent pause and fidget uncomfortably. "Shut the door so we can talk," Hotch said. Reid complied.

"Tell me why you're fidgeting nervously in front of my desk." He had abandoned his own paperwork and his hands were clasped on his desk, his full attention on Reid.

"I saw that Cooper has an opening on his team . . ." he began.

"You want to make a lateral move to another team?" Hotch questioned.

"Well, yeah."

"I apologize for prying but does this have to do with Morgan? Did you tell him how you feel and he didn't take it well?"

Reid looked up, wide eyed. "Sorry sir?"

Hotch gave him a small, sad smile. "It's obvious to everyone on the team but Morgan that you're in love with him."

"Oh," Reid replied, blushing profusely. "I apparently talk quite a bit in my sleep, so technically, I told him, but that was never my intention."

Hotch nodded in understanding. "You have plenty of vacation time built up. It's Friday. Why don't you take next week off, relax, think things over. If you still want to transfer in ten days, I'll talk with Cooper. I'm sure he'd be happy to have you."

"Thank you sir," said Reid as he stood.

"And Reid?"

"Yes sir?" he said as he paused at the office door.

"Morgan's an idiot. It's his loss."

Reid smiled his own sad smile. "Thanks Hotch."

"Where's Reid?" asked Morgan as he joined the team in the war room Sunday evening.

"He's taking some vacation time," Hotch replied without looking up.

"Is everything okay? Is there something wrong with his mom?" Morgan sounded panicked. _Why wouldn't he tell me he was taking vacation? Why didn't he call if there's some sort of emergency with his mom?_

"No," Hotch said, still pretending to be absorbed in his review of the file, "everything is fine. It was just a last minute decision. We all need a breather now and then." He nodded to Garcia to begin her presentation of the case.

Morgan slid his phone out of his pocket to text Reid. "hey man u ok? hotch said ur taking last min vacay days. just want to b sure ur alrite." Reid didn't answer. Hotch noticed Morgan's distraction and shook his head.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on with Reid and Morgan? Did Reid finally confess?" asked Rossi once he and Hotch were in their hotel room.

"Not exactly. Reid confessed – while he was talking in his sleep – but apparently Morgan heard. Reid wants to transfer to Cooper's team, but I convinced him to take a week's vacation time and think about it."

"I take it that Morgan did not admit that he's in love with Reid then."

"No. I don't know if Morgan even realizes it."

"Aaron," Rossi began, "is there an ulterior motive here? Were you hoping you could send Reid on a little vacation and force Morgan to open his eyes when he realizes how much he misses him?"

"Dave, I have no idea what you're talking about," said Hotch smiling as Rossi laughed.

Morgan was pacing his hotel room, staring at the second, empty bed. Reid's bed. After his sixth unanswered call to Reid he had finally received a text. "I'm fine. Hotch made me take time to think about transfer I requested. Not in the mood to talk."

_This has to be because he's in love with me . . . I hate that he's not talking to me. We need to talk about this. What there is to say, I don't know, but there must be something. We talk every day! We see each other almost every day! This is going to make me crazy!_

He fell onto his own bed, drowning out his scream of frustration with a pillow. He attempted sleep, but it evaded him.

By the time Derek joined the team in the lobby the following morning, everyone else was there, and now everyone knew why Reid was on vacation.

"Morgan! You look like hell! Didn't you sleep last night?" exclaimed Prentiss.

"Thanks for the compliment Prentiss, and no, I didn't really."

"Hmm, I would have thought without Reid there, rambling away, you would have got a good night's sleep," she said, trying to sound as innocent as she could.

"Well I didn't. Can we go now?" he barked. The other four team members smiled at one another.

Wednesday afternoon they were flying back to Quantico.

"Hotch, Reid told me he requested a transfer. What's that about?"

"Did you ask him?" Hotch replied, not looking up from his paperwork.

"I did, and now I'm asking you! Did he tell you why he wants the transfer?"

"He told me the reason was personal. That's why I asked him to take the week to think things over."

"Where's he want to transfer to?" Hotch finally looked up from his paperwork.

"I don't see why you don't just ask him," began Hotch, knowing full well that Reid wasn't speaking with Morgan, "but if you must know, there is an opening on Cooper's team."

"Cooper's team?"

"That's what I said," he replied, returning to his paperwork. Morgan was now pacing up and down the center isle of the plane.

"Morgan, I don't think Strauss will appreciate us needing new carpet because you wore a hole through it," commented Rossi. He glared at Rossi as he took a seat at the back of the jet, away from everyone else. He put his headphones on and shut his eyes but soon thereafter felt someone tapping his forearm. It was JJ.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"There's nothing to say," he almost whispered. "Reid's leaving and doesn't want anything to do with me; he won't return any calls or texts."

"Morgan," JJ began, taking his hand in her own, "we both know why Reid requested a transfer and we both know it's not because he doesn't want anything to do with you, it's quite the opposite. But it has to be hard for him to talk to you and be around you; it was hard for him before you knew how he feels. And even though I know Reid would never consciously allow himself to consider the fact that you could love him, it was probably a remote possibility in his subconscious, but now he definitively knows that's not the case."

"I never said that JJ."

"What?" she exclaimed, surprised.

"I asked him why he never said anything and he asked what would be the point, when I'm not in love with him and he's in love with me, and that doing so would just create awkwardness between us, and I told him I was sorry and he said I know and that was it." Morgan turned his head away from JJ, breaking eye contact.

"What were you sorry for Morgan?"

"I don't actually know."

"Well, maybe you need to figure that out. Maybe I'm a hopeless romantic or maybe I can't stand to see Spence hurting, but I actually thought you might feel the same way. You guys are so close, and maybe we shouldn't tease you guys about your bromance, but the feelings between you guys just seem so much deeper than friendship. Look how miserable you are after a measly three days without him."

"I don't know how I feel JJ," Morgan confided, head hanging down to avoid eye contact.

"Well, maybe you should at least tell him that. He deserves to know, and what can it hurt when he's already decided to leave? If we're lucky, if you're lucky, that would be enough to keep him around." Morgan nodded. "I'm going to go back to my seat, but if you need to talk about this over the next few days, you let me know, okay?" Morgan nodded and watched her walk back to where she and Emily were sitting. He felt his eyes welling up, so he put on his head phones, closed his watery eyes and told himself to pull himself together.

"Um, Morgan, not that I don't love your company, but why are you sitting out here in the bullpen?" _And at Reid's desk no less?_ – she added in her mind.

"I miss Reid," he confessed to Prentiss, sighing.

"You haven't talked to him?"

"No. He's not talking to me." Morgan looked like a boy who had lost his puppy. "And he's going to come in here on Monday and tell Hotch that he still wants to transfer and then he'll be gone and I'll never see him again."

"Don't you think you're being a bit dramatic?" she asked sympathetically.

"No," he said softly before he pinched the bridge of his nose and walked briskly in the direction of his office.

_Was Derek Morgan just crying?_ She decided to follow.

"Derek," she said as she knocked on the door, "can I come in?" When there was no reply, she slowly pushed open the door and entered. Derek's desk chair was spun so that he faced away from the door. She sat across his desk from him. "Derek, do you want to talk about it?" Still no reply. "I don't know if this affects your decision, but I know what happened. I know why Reid is leaving." Finally, Morgan rotated his chair enough to look at her. Prentiss' heart broke at the sight of the tear-stained face.

"He told you?" he asked softly.

"No, but everyone else can see how in love with you he is."

"Why didn't anyone ever say anything?"

"What good would that have done?"

"That's what he said. He can't leave Emily," he quietly declared.

"He's going to without a reason to stay," she said, prodding him gently.

"I'm so miserable," he confessed.

"Sometimes we don't appreciate what we have until we no longer have it," she sagely advised.

"I just, I feel this crushing pressure in my chest, and I check my phone 50,000 times a day for a call or text, and things happen and I want to tell him, but I can't, and I like seeing him first thing every morning and now I don't, and I, and I . . ."

"And you're confused because you've never felt this way about anyone, let alone a guy?" she supplied. He didn't say anything, but the look on his face said everything. "Morgan, have you ever considered the possibility that maybe you love Reid too?" He began rubbing his chest, as one might with heartburn.

"Christ, what is with you women? Yes, I've considered that possibility ever since I heard him say he loved me and I'm so confused, but I think that maybe I do, but when did that even happen?" he was starting to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, take a few deep breaths . . . there you go . . . one more . . . now to answer your question, I think it happened at snail's pace, slowly, gradually, too slow for you to even realize that it was happening."

Morgan nodded. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Go to him. Pick up some take out on your way. Talk to him. You don't have to tell him you're in love with him yet, if you can't say it yet, but do tell him that you've missed him, that it hurts to have to go through even one day without him. You know he won't reject you."

"What if I can't say all that?"

"Then kiss him. Everyone knows he's words and your action," she said winking.

Morgan was standing on the front porch of Reid's townhouse, Italian take out from his favorite place in hand. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

"Morgan," Reid said, sounding slightly surprised when he opened the door. "Not to be rude, but, um, what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Reid frowned. "I brought dinner," Morgan supplied, holding up the bag so that Reid could see the logo. Reluctantly he stood aside to allow the other man to enter. Morgan walked to the kitchen, setting the take out on the counter.

"Before we eat," Morgan began, "I want you to know that I've, I've really missed you this past week, and I . . . I . . ." Reid was looking at him expectantly.

"You?" Reid questioned. Morgan remembered Emily's advice, which had seemed a bit crazy at the time, but now that he was here, not so much. He stepped closer to Reid and kissed him, and suddenly he was floating, blissfully happy. Even though he knew how Reid felt he was still relieved when he realized he was kissing back. Eventually they broke apart for air.

"This week, I was miserable without you . . . you're just . . . I didn't realize . . . I think I feel the same," Morgan managed. No sooner were the words out of his mouth than Reid launched himself at Morgan, slamming him against a wall, kissing him passionately. Morgan's body felt electrified and he was becoming very aroused very quickly.

"Holy shit," Morgan groaned as Reid began kissing down his neck and unbuttoning his shirt.

"You're not the only one who missed someone this week," he replied before sucking the sensitive flesh over Morgan's Adam's apple and collar bone. "Besides, I've wanted you for years." He slid his hands up the hard, muscular torso and pushed the shirt off his shoulders, down his arms and onto the floor.

"You being aggressive like this is really hot," Morgan commented.

"I'm glad you think so, but if you want me to stop, just say so," Reid told him before nibbling on his ear lobe.

"I don't think I've ever had anyone say that to ME before," joked Morgan. Reid rolled his eyes, grabbed his hand and led him to his bedroom. He finished undressing his best friend and dropped to his knees taking the long, thick cock into his mouth without hesitation, bobbing back and forth.

"Fuck!" cried Morgan, one hand resting on the back of Reid's head. He held him in place and began fucking his mouth. Reid placed both hands on his ass, guiding him deeper into his mouth. The tip of Morgan's cock brushed against the back of his throat and he moaned. He couldn't believe the shy, awkward genius was deep-throating him and massaging his balls. "Reid, I'm gonna . . ." Reid's other hand kept a firm grip on Morgan's firm ass, not allowing him to pull away as his cum shot down his throat. Only then did he let go and the other agent stumbled back onto the bed.

"That . . . was . . . amazing," panted Morgan.

"I'm glad you thought so," replied Reid as he laid down beside him, propped up on an elbow so that he could look at him.

"Why are you still dressed?" he asked, noticing the other man still wore his t-shirt and sweat pants.

"I was busy getting you out of your clothes," Reid replied matter-of-factly.

"As soon as I can move, we'll change that." Reid smiled at him and stood, sliding off his sweats, his over-sized t-shirt still hiding everything. He climbed on top of Morgan, straddling him and slowly removed his t-shirt.

"Is this what you had in mind?" he asked flirtatiously.

Morgan nodded, running his hands up and down his thighs. "Pretty doesn't do you justice," he said, his eyes taking in every inch of the toned body above him, the alabaster skin, the soulful hazel eyes, the pouty, kissable lips, the rock hard erection against his stomach. "You are gorgeous." Reid bowed his head and blushed before leaning over and kissing Morgan. He kissed down his neck and body, sucking and biting at the nipples of his rock hard chest, showing his appreciation for Morgan's chiseled abs. He kissed and sucked his inner thighs as he stroked his growing erection before kissing his way back up the beautiful body. He could feel Morgan's anxiety and kissed him softly on the lips several times before he returned to lying next to him.

"I'd rather be on the bottom, if that's alright with you," he stated softly. Morgan nodded as the anxiety washed away. "It's, um, been a while, and you are, well, huge, so if you could stretch me a little with your fingers first . . . there's lube in the top drawer of the night stand."

Morgan smiled at the genius, loving that he knew just what to say and how to say it. "Condoms?" he asked.

"Same drawer, but uh, you don't have to unless you want to."

"You sure?" Reid nodded and Morgan smiled. He applied lube to a few fingers and inserted one into him as they kissed. He quickly added another, kissing the flushed body before him as he gently scissored his fingers. Eventually, he added a third finger and felt Reid's muscles tighten around him as he gasped; Morgan had found his prostate. He grazed over it a few more times.

"I'm ready," Reid told him in a breathy voice. "I need you in me." Morgan withdrew his fingers and settled between his legs.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said, pausing.

"You won't," Reid replied, stroking the side of his face to reassure him. Morgan nodded and slowly pushed into him.

"Holy fuck are you tight!" He thought he saw a flash of pain cross Reid's face, but it disappeared so quickly he wasn't sure.

"God this feels good," moaned Reid. Once Morgan was in Reid all the way to the hilt, he positioned his legs over his shoulders and began thrusting in and out. "Oooh, harder, pleeease."

Morgan adjusted his grip on Reid's hips and groaned as he continued to pound into him, harder and faster. The slightly new angle also granted him access to Reid's prostate and he was writhing on the bed below him. When Morgan knew that he wouldn't last much longer, he took Reid's erection in his hand and began stroking him in time with his thrusts. He felt the hot cum spill out over his hand and Reid's muscles tighten around him. With a few more thrusts Morgan filled him with his seed. He all but collapsed on top of the genius.

"Reid . . . that was . . ." he panted, "that was the most amazing sex I've ever had. Holy shit. Why'd we wait so long to do this?"

"You weren't ready," he replied without hesitation.

"Good point."

Reid sat up and used his t-shirt to clean his stomach before pulling on his sweats.

"Where you going?"

"I need a cigarette."

"Since when do you smoke?"

"Dirty little secret. I quit when I joined the FBI, but every once and a while after a really hard case or, in this instance, mind blowing sex, I give in to the craving and smoke one."

"Well that explains the lollipops," Morgan commented as he pulled on his boxer briefs and jeans, following Reid into the kitchen. Reid removed a half pack of cigarettes and a lighter from the cookie jar atop the fridge. "You keep your cigarettes in a cookie jar?" Reid shrugged and stepped outside before lighting up. He sat on the stoop and Morgan joined him.

"You know, you're going to have to stop smoking after mind blowing sex," Morgan informed him.

"Really? And why is that?" Morgan took the cigarette from him and took a drag before handing it back.

"Because you're going to be having mind blowing sex all the time now and I don't want to turn you back into a smoker."

"Someone's confident," Reid remarked, smiling at him. "By the way, since when do _you _smoke?"

Morgan chuckled and shook his head. "I went through a bad boy phase after my dad died. Smoking was a part of that phase. I don't think I've had a cigarette since I was thirteen."

"Good. Someone needs to be able to run down and tackle the bad guys." Morgan began laughing. "What?"

"I was just thinking about a talk I had today with Prentiss. She told me if I couldn't say how I felt that I should just kiss you, that your words and I'm action."

"JJ, since when does Reid smoke?" Prentiss inquired as they sat in a car in the dark using the night vision binoculars they had "borrowed" from the Bureau.

"He doesn't anymore. I know he'll still have one every once and a while after a bad case, but that doesn't apply . . ."

"Well, seeing as they are both shirtless, shoeless, and Reid's hair is all over the place, I'm going to say that he likes to have one after really great sex," Prentiss concluded.

"No way! You think?"

"Hell yeah. How long has he been waiting for Morgan?"

"True. I'd imagine those two had a lot of unresolved sexual tension between them."

"Holy shit! Look at that! They definitely had sex!" Reid had finished his cigarette and Derek grabbed his hands, pulling him up to standing position. They kissed, and as the kiss deepened he allowed one of his hands to slip into the rear of his lover's sweatpants. "Morgan would not be grabbing his ass like that if they hadn't! And it's hard to tell, but I don't think that Morgan's jeans are buttoned."

"Wow, I did not expect seeing them together to be so hot!" remarked JJ as the two finally entered Reid's home and shut the door.

"I think our work here is done."

"Think Emily and JJ enjoyed the show?" Derek asked Spencer as they re-heated dinner.

"I'd imagine so," Spencer replied, smiling, although still slightly embarrassed by the public display.

"Should we tell them we knew they were there or just let it be?"

"Mmmm, let's think about it. Maybe we can use it to mess with them somehow."

"I like the way you think!"

They ate at the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

"So you're not gonna transfer, right?"

"Well, that depends . . ."

"On what?" exclaimed Morgan, utterly confused.

"On you, us. I mean, what do you want us to be?"

"I told you to expect mind-blowing sex on a regular basis."

"But that could mean different things," argued Reid. "So you want to continue having sex with me on a regular basis?"

"Yes," came the immediate reply.

"Do you want to flirt with random girls and take them home to hook-up?"

This time Morgan contemplated the question. "No, I don't want to be with anyone else. And I don't want you to be with anyone else."

"I want all those things too, so we'll just be us plus sleeping together monogamously. We don't need to label it." Reid wanted a label but he didn't want to push Morgan. They cleaned up their dishes and headed to the living room to watch TV or a movie.

No sooner had Morgan sat on the couch than Spock – Reid's large, grey, fluffy, polydactyl cat – sauntered into the room and jumped into his lap.

"Do you think Spock and Clooney will get along?"

"I honestly don't know . . . and will?"

"Well yeah," Derek said as he stroked the soft fur ball in his lap, "don't you think we'll move in together sooner or later? That's the direction we're headed in, isn't it?"

"That direction is good with me," replied Spencer, no longer concerned with labels. "Maybe they can have a play date to see how things go." Morgan smiled as the cat, apparently done with him, hopped off his lap and headed elsewhere. Spencer slid closer to Derek, cuddling into his side. "Speaking of Clooney . . ."

"The neighbor's watching him." Reid nodded as he relinquished control of the remote to Morgan.

"You planning on spending the night?"

"Well, I wasn't planning to, but I was hoping to," he said, praying this was the right reply. It was.


End file.
